Por Amor
by LovelssPrincss
Summary: Rin ha crecido y Sesshoumaru piensa que debe volver a donde corresponde: Con los humanos, a vivir una vida normal. Así que la echa de casa. ¿Qué sucederá con ella... y con él sin ella? Capítulo 3
1. La Decisión de Sesshoumaru

**POR AMOR.**  
Fanfiction por Lita Kino 

Inuyasha no me pertenece (y de ser así, Sesshoumaru sería sólo mío y Kikyo sería devorada por Naraku ), sino que todos los personajes tienen los derechos reservados de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo 1: La Decisión de Sesshoumaru.**

Era una noche tranquila en las Tierras del Oeste. En algún tiempo, el legendario Perro-Demonio había sido su regente, pero ahora éstas estaban bajo los dominios de su hijo, el Gran Sesshoumaru, conocido por todos como "Amo Bonito", quien al ya no tener motivos para andar errante por la tierra, se había establecido en un gran palacio ubicado en sus tierras.

Esa tranquilidad era igual todas las noches desde la derrota de Naraku y la desaparición de la Perla de Shikon. Habían pasado tantos años de eso, que incluso parecía como si hubiese sido alguna especie de sueño... o pesadilla. Y sin embargo, no lo había sido.

Pero ese era ya un asunto del pasado y ahora lo que reinaba era la paz. Exceptuando, claro está, las interminables guerras civiles entre los humanos. Pero ciertamente ese no era asunto de su incumbencia. No le interesaban los patéticos humanos ni sus estúpidas guerras. Aún los despreciaba.  
- Sesshoumaru-sama -escuchó una suave voz que le hablaba.- ¿Puedo ir a la aldea?  
- Jaken. -llamó con fuerte voz.- Ve con Rin a la aldea.  
- Si, Amo Bonito. -respondió el sirviente, mientras pensaba:- ¿Por qué siempre me toca a mí de niñera?

Niñera... Esa palabra no tendría por qué aplicarse más con respecto a Rin. Dentro de poco tiempo cumpliría dieciséis años y tenía ya una apariencia perfectamente adulta. Era una cabeza más baja que Sesshoumaru; con su largo cabello negro hasta las rodillas, que ondulaba libremente con el viento al caminar; sus formas perfectamente redondeadas que le daban un aspecto muy agradable... Prácticamente se había transformado en una belleza.

Sesshoumaru la observó marcharse con su indiferente mirada color ámbar. El tiempo había surtido efecto en ella, volviéndola una graciosa muchacha. No era tonto como para no darse cuenta que Rin era ya toda una mujer... Una mujer humana. Y como humana que era, debía cumplir con su ciclo vital: Nacer, crecer... reproducirse... y morir.

La vida humana era realmente muy efímera. En un momento existen y al siguiente dejan de existir. Era por eso que desde que Rin había cumplido la edad en la que las humanas acostumbraban casarse, Sesshoumaru había considerado la posibilidad de que volviera con los humanos, encontrara un esposo, se estableciera y viviera una vida normal, junto a los de su especie. No podía permanecer toda su corta vida humana rodeada de youkais.

Mientras tanto, en la aldea, Rin iba de tienda en tienda buscando kimonos nuevos, junto con Jaken. Los que solía usar aún eran algo infantiles y le quedaban ya demasiado ajustados.

Todos los jóvenes de la aldea la miraban de una manera que a ella le incomodaba mucho. Y era que nadie podía ignorar la fresca belleza de la joven; pero no era sólo su belleza: aunque como seres humanos comunes y corrientes no podían percibirlo, la joven Rin tenía poderes similares a los de una sacerdotisa y era por eso que su cercanía daba una sensación muy agradable. Sin embargo, ninguno tendría nunca el valor de acercarse a ella: Sabían que estaba con el Señor de las Tierras del Oeste, un youkai sumamente poderoso que según los rumores, tenía una mirada tan dura y fría que podía incluso matar con ella. Pero a Rin le hacía mucha gracia escuchar ese tipo de comentarios acerca de su señor: En verdad tenían una gran tendencia a exagerarlo todo cuando de bestias se trataba.  
- Señorita Rin. -sonrió una anciana al verla entrar en su establecimiento.- ¡Qué alegría verla¿En qué puedo ayudarla?  
- Estoy buscando kimonos. -respondió Rin dulcemente. La anciana inmediatamente fue a la bodega de su tienda y trajo varias cajas y un pequeño baúl de madera.  
De las cajas sacó kimonos informales, con diseños sencillos como le gustaban a Rin. Seleccionó los que mejor le parecían, pagó por ellos y cuando estaba a punto de retirarse, la anciana la detuvo.  
- Espere un momento, señorita Rin. -la anciana tomó el pequeño baúl de madera que había sacado junto con las cajas y se lo entregó.  
- ¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Rin con curiosidad.  
- Esto es en agradecimiento por habernos ayudado hace unas semanas con aquel espíritu maligno.

Un espíritu maligno, atraído por los poderes de Rin, había invadido la aldea. Pero fueron esos mismos poderes espirituales de la joven que lo atrajeron los que causaron su perdición: Hacía algunos años que Kagome le había enseñado a utilizar sus poderes y con ello pudo sellar ese espíritu.  
- No es necesario. -sonrió Rin.  
- Por favor, acéptelo. -pidió la anciana de una manera tan sincera y sencilla que conmovió el corazón de Rin. Terminó tomando el baúl en sus brazos. La anciana agregó:- Solamente le pido que no lo abra todavía... Solamente si llega un momento en el que su corazón se sienta triste y solitario...

Las palabras de la anciana extrañaron a Rin, sin embargo decidió obedecerle. Hizo una pequeña inclinación a modo de agradecimiento y se retiró del lugar, dispuesta a volver al palacio con su señor Sesshoumaru.

Su señor Sesshoumaru... Cada vez que pensaba en él, su corazón sentía una gran calidez y sabía perfectamente qué era lo que causaba esa sensación en ella: Lo amaba. La perfecta devoción que sentía hacia él desde su infancia se había transformado con el paso de los años en el más puro y sincero amor; un amor que la motivaba a levantarse cada día y acostarse cada noche con el pensamiento de hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para ayudar y complacer a su amo.

No podía evitar soñar de tanto en tanto con que ese profundo amor que sentía hacia Sesshoumaru se viese correspondido algún día; que en el corazón del youkai naciese un sentimiento como el de ella. Pero sabía que eso era un sueño y nada más... Y que no todos los sueños se realizan. (N.A: Especialmente los de Lita -.-U). Sin embargo, ella era feliz con sólo estar junto a él, con sólo verse reflejada en los hermosos ojos ámbar del youkai que amaba.  
- ¡Sesshoumaru-sama! -exclamó Rin al entrar al palacio.- Ya regresamos.  
- Bien. -respondió Sesshoumaru, observándola y a una pequeña montaña de paquetes que caminaba tras ella, la cual se asumía que era Jaken. Ambos fueron a la habitación de Rin a dejar las cosas, para alivio de cierto sapo, y ella se dedicó a ordenar sus nuevas adquisiciones.

Decidió ponerse uno de sus kimonos nuevos y luego fue a preparar la cena. A Jaken no le gustaba admitirlo, pero había aprendido a apreciar esa comida de humanos, especialmente la preparada por Rin, así que su boca se hizo agua al sentir el delicioso aroma del guisado que estaba haciendo esparcirse por el lugar. Lo sirvió y comieron en silencio y con tranquilidad. Pero había "algo" en la mirada de Sesshoumaru mientras comía, que hizo pensar a Jaken que algo no estaba bien. O que algo sucedería. Pero era lo único que lograba descifrar, que por lo demás era imposible adivinar qué era lo que su amo pensaba.

El sapo vio que sus conjeturas eran acertadas cuando, luego de la cena, Sesshoumaru lo miró y le dijo fríamente:  
- Retírate.  
- Sí... Amo Bonito. -respondió él. Era evidente que si le había pedido sólo a él que se retirase, era porque quería hablar con Rin. La curiosidad lo mataba, pero si su amo lo descubría espiándolos lo castigaría, así que con resignación se fue hacia la otra ala del palacio.

El apuesto youkai tenía la mirada perdida, como si estuviese meditando muy detenidamente lo que debía decir. Sin embargo, esa mirada se endureció, como era habitual, antes de dirigirse a ella.  
- Rin... -dijo gravemente.- Ya no eres una niña.

¡Vaya! Hasta que al fin lo había notado, pensaba Rin. Aunque ciertamente no le gustaba nada el tono en el que había hecho esa afirmación.  
- Ha llegado la hora -agregó el youkai.- de vayas a vivir con los humanos.  
- Pe...pe...pero... ¡Sesshoumaru-sama! -exclamó incrédula la joven. Habría podido imaginar que él le diría cualquier cosa... excepto eso.  
- Las mujeres humanas -continuó él.- acostumbran casarse a tu edad. Debes hacer lo mismo.  
- ¡Yo no quiero irme! -fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir Rin. Sentía un enorme torbellino de pensamientos y sentimientos en su pecho.  
- Ahora debes estar con los de tu especie. -continuó él, como si no la hubiese escuchado.- Vivir como los de tu especie.  
- Amo... ¡No me diga eso!  
- Debes irte con ellos.  
- ¡No quiero!  
- Vete.  
- Pero amo.  
- ¡Vete!

¡La estaba echando del palacio! Y de una manera tan fría e indiferente... Su corazón le dolía de sobremanera. Su amo, el único ser al que amaba, le estaba diciendo no sólo que se fuera... sino que encima de eso, que se casara... ¡Mientras que ella lo amaba a él¿Cómo podría ella simplemente irse a hacer una vida... cuando su vida era él?  
- Amo... -dijo ella, casi a punto de sollozar.- por favor, compréndame... Yo no quiero irme... Yo no quiero... no quiero... alejarme de su lado... Por favor, amo... No me haga esto...

No... La que no comprendía era ella. Ahora era joven y bella, llena de vida y de entusiasmo y siendo feliz al vivir bajo su protección. Pero la vida de los humanos pasa en un suspiro y pronto llegaría el día en el que se convertiría en una anciana, sintiendo lástima de sí misma al haber desperdiciado su vida sirviendo a un youkai como él y a él no le agradaría ver esa amargura en ella por una vida que no vivió y situaciones que no podrá solucionar ya en su ancianidad. Rin era una mujer muy dulce y tenía derecho a vivir una vida normal, como todas las mujeres humanas y él estaba seguro que llegaría el día en el que ella misma le agradecería haberla alejado de esa vida rodeada de bestias.

Una dura batalla se libraba dentro del corazón de Rin. ¿Y si le decía a su amo acerca de sus sentimientos hacia él¿Y si le explicaba que ella lo amaba y que por ello no deseaba irse sino permanecer a su lado, pasara lo que pasara¿Y si le explicaba que se sentía morir con solamente imaginar su vida sin él? Sus labios se entreabrieron, como si quisiesen articular palabra, mientras que sus ojos estaban fijos en los ojos ámbar de su amado amo. Pero aunque ella deseaba decirlo, sus labios no respondían, no atinaban a decir lo que de verdad deseaba decir... Por lo que optó por callar... No tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo...

Sesshoumaru dirigió una fría mirada hacia la joven, que trataba infructuosamente de contener sus lágrimas. Rin sabía lo que esa mirada significaba: No había súplica que valiera... Debía irse porque él así lo deseaba y no habría manera de convencerlo de lo contrario.

Se dirigió tristemente hacia su habitación y se tiró en su futón a llorar silenciosamente. ¡Todo estaba tan bien! No se explicaba por qué razón su amo querría que se fuera... ella pensó que él tan siquiera sentía un leve aprecio por ella, luego de todas las veces que había salvado su vida. Pero si él quería que se marchara, ella lo haría para complacerlo. Comenzó a arreglar sus cosas. A primera hora del siguiente día se marcharía de ese lugar... para nunca más volver...

Cuando los primeros rayos del alba aparecieron en el horizonte, Rin partió del palacio sin siquiera despedirse de nadie. Sin embargo, una mirada ámbar observaba desde dentro del palacio a la triste figura que se alejaba del lugar... para siempre...

_Fin del Capítulo 1._

* * *

Y Lita sigue publicando un millón de fics a la vez T.T Bueno, es que este lo voy publicando en una comunidad de Inuyasha, así que igual decidí subirlo por acá. Es mi primer intento de un Rin xSesshoumaru. Por cierto, me he cambiado de nombre por aquí. Ahora me verán como SadnessQueen (Nada personal...), pero sigo siendo la única e inigualable Lita Kino, jeje.

Comentarios, déjenme un review o mandenme un e-mail.

Lita Kino.


	2. El Destino de Rin

**POR AMOR.  
**Fanfiction por Lita Kino.  
Inuyasha no me pertenece (y de ser así, Sesshoumaru sería sólo mío y Kikyo sería devorada por Naraku Sin ofender...), sino que todos los personajes tienen los derechos reservados de Rumiko Takahashi. 

**Capítulo 2: El Destino de Rin.**

Rin no sabía hacia dónde dirigirse. Lo único que sabía era que deseaba irse lo más lejos que pudiese de las Tierras del Oeste, puesto que pensar en su amado Sesshoumaru-sama producía dolor en su corazón.

Lo primero que pensó fue en irse hacia el este, al lugar en el que se habían establecido Inuyasha y Kagome. Pero luego pensó que eso sería una mala idea: Ver al hermano de su amo inevitablemente la haría pensar en él... Y aunque ella lo llevaba siempre dentro de su corazón, no podía evitar sentir esa enorme tristeza al pensar en la manera como él la había expulsado del castillo para que se marchase a vivir con los humanos...

Decidió que lo mejor era ir rumbo al norte. Ahí podría comenzar una nueva vida desde cero. Pero tardaría algunos días en llegar.

Caminó sin prisa, pero sin calma. Su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos acerca de qué le depararía el futuro... Y esa palabra se había vuelto un enigma... Se preguntaba si de verdad existía un futuro para ella lejos de su amado amo. Pero si era su deseo que ella se marchara y viviese por su cuenta, ella no lo desobedecería.

Cayó la primera noche de lo que sería el resto de su vida y decidió que lo más prudente sería buscar un sitio para descansar. Aunque debía permanecer a la expectativa por si algún youkai se acercaba a atacarla, atraído por sus poderes espirituales, como solía sucederle cada vez que salía.

Sin embargo, el cansancio luego de haber caminado desde el alba sumado a la pasividad de la noche, hicieron que un plácido sueño se fuese apoderando de ella... Y aunque trató de vencerlo, tuvo que rendirse ante él...

Despuntó la aurora de lo que sería el segundo día del resto de su vida. Rin se sorprendió al darse cuenta que pese a sus esfuerzos se había quedado dormida.

Observó a sus pies los restos de la pequeña fogata que había encendido la noche anterior para darse calor y vio que no quedaban más que cenizas. Agradecía todo aquel tiempo en el que había andado errante por el mundo junto a su amo, puesto que gracias a ello había aprendido a sobrevivir a la intemperie.

Su amo... Su corazón sintió tristeza al recordarlo, al pensar que luego de tantas noches en las que había dormido acurrucada a su lado, cubierta por su suave estola, esas noches que no volverían más. Pero no podía quejarse: Había sido inmensamente feliz en esos momentos y aunque no eran más que ecos del pasado, siempre estarían guardados en lo más profundo de su alma.

Se incorporó y observó a su alrededor.  
- Es extraño... -dijo para sí misma.- Ningún monstruo vino a atacarme.

Sin duda alguna había tenido suerte. Haberse quedado dormida pudo haberla llevado a la muerte.

Tomó sus cosas y retomó su camino, pero aunque su cuerpo iba rumbo al norte, su corazón permanecía en el oeste... en el hermoso palacio del Señor de aquellas tierras...

XXX

Cerca de quince monstruos pequeños yacían achicharrados al pie de un gran árbol, mientras un pequeño sapo de enormes ojos amarillos tomaba su báculo de dos cabezas y procedía a seguir a la hermosa joven que se perdía ya en el horizonte.

_FLASH BACK_

¿Me llamó, Amo Bonito? -preguntó, haciendo una reverencia ante él.  
- Síguela. -fue la seca orden de Sesshoumaru, mientras le indicaba el camino por el que la joven se había marchado minutos antes.  
- Pero... Amo Bonito... ¿a dónde va Rin? -el rostro de Jaken se mostraba extrañado.  
- Sólo síguela. -dijo de manera cortante para zanjar la conversación. Jaken hizo una reverencia ante su amo y salió corriendo torpemente hacia la dirección que le había indicado.

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Pero él había escuchado la noche anterior los sollozos de Rin. Sabía que algo malo había sucedido con ella y que tenía relación con la conversación que había tenido con su Amo.

Había caminado tras ella guardando una distancia prudente, lo suficiente como para que ella no pudiese percatarse de su presencia. Había luchado y derrotado a cada monstruo que trataba de acercarse a ella y cuidado desde lejos su sueño. Su amo no le había ordenado hacer nada de esto, pero él sabía que su orden para que la siguiera llevaba tácitamente la misión de protegerla hacia donde quiera que fuese. Y que su amo no dudaría ni un segundo en volar su cabeza si algo le llegase a suceder a la joven.  
- No comprendo por qué el Amo Bonito se preocupa tanto por esta humana... -pensaba el youkai, mientras iba tras ella y continuaba preguntándose el por qué de esta situación.

XXX

Muchos días caminó Rin hacia el norte, sintiéndose cada vez más triste y sola, como nunca antes se había sentido. Los días se le hacían pesados y las noches eternas, mientras de su mente no desaparecía la hermosa figura del alto youkai de plateados cabellos.

No sabía hacia a dónde iba ni qué le depararía ahora su vida... No tenía un objetivo fijo para su futuro y eso le daba miedo, mucho miedo. Nunca antes se le había ocurrido plantearse la posibilidad de dejar su castillo y a su amo...

Entonces, una noche de tantas que había acampado junto a un cristalino lago, una frase vino a su mente:  
"Solamente le pido que no lo abra todavía... Sólo si llega un momento en el que su corazón se sienta triste y solitario..."

Eso era lo que la anciana de la tienda le había dicho con respecto al pequeño baúl que le había dado. ¡Y justamente este era el momento en el que su corazón se sentía triste y solitario!

Lo buscó entre sus pertenencias y lo puso frente a ella. Tenía un rosario tallado en la tapa, con dos dragones circundándolo. Dudaba si en verdad debía abrirlo ahora o sería mejor esperar; sin embargo algo en su corazón le dijo que este era el momento... y lo abrió. Su sorpresa fue grande al ver cuál era su contenido... Con colores rojo y blanco, sacó del pequeño baúl un traje de sacerdotisa.  
- Pero... ¿Por qué? -dijo para sí misma, observando la prenda.

Momentos antes había estado preguntándose sobre su futuro... Temiendo lo que le depararía ahora que no estaba con su amo, preguntándose qué era lo que haría con su vida... ¿Era acaso esta una señal¿Era acaso un signo del destino, que le indicaba lo que debía hacer?

Observando que no venía nadie, se quitó el sencillo kimono que llevaba y se puso las ropas de sacerdotisa. Le quedaban perfectas, como si estuviesen mandadas a hacer para ella. Se asomó a la superficie de las aguas, utilizándola como espejo, y observó detenidamente su propio reflejo. Le parecía increíble que esa persona que la miraba desde abajo con unos ojos de sorpresa fuese ella misma.

XXX

¡Auxilio¡Auxilio!  
- ¡Que alguien nos ayude!  
- ¡Es un youkai maligno!

Había caos entre los habitantes del pequeño feudo. Corrían de un lado hacia otro, tratando de resguardarse lo mejor posible de las garras y colmillos del youkai que los atacaba, amenazando su pacífica existencia.

No era una bestia muy imponente: tendría la altura de un hombre, sus penetrantes ojos miraban todo con maldad, mientras su hocico babeaba profusamente. Eso fue justamente lo que vio Rin al llegar al lugar.  
- Miren... ¡Una sacerdotisa! -dijo uno de los aldeanos.  
- Por favor, señorita... ¡Ayúdenos! -lloró una niña, mientras se abrazaba a su regazo. Rin pudo percibir con sus poderes que la bestia no era muy fuerte y que no le costaría mucho trabajo derrotarla. Dejó sus cosas en el piso y se separó de la niña, dirigiéndose hacia el youkai.

De una de sus mangas sacó unas pequeñísimas dagas, las cargó con su poder espiritual tal como Kagome le había enseñado tiempo atrás y antes que de cualquiera de los lugareños pudiese decir algo, las lanzó contra el youkai. - Pero... ¿Cómo? -se preguntaban asombrados. Lo que antes era un youkai, ahora estaba reducido a un puñado de polvo.  
- ¡Señorita! -le dijo un hombre, que por sus ropas se podía saber que era un campesino.- ¡Estamos muy agradecidos con usted¿Cómo podemos pagarle?  
- No es nada. -sonrió Rin.- De verdad. No era una bestia muy fuerte.

Hizo una reverencia a modo de despedida y cuando estaba aproximándose a recoger sus cosas para retomar su camino, sintió cómo todos los niños del lugar se abrazaban a ella.  
- Señorita... ¡No se vaya! -dijo una niña.  
- ¡Quédese aunque sea unos días! -dijo otro niño.  
- ¡Por favor¡Por favooooor!

Rin siempre había tenido debilidad por los niños, quizás porque le recordaban a ella misma cuando pequeña. Se agachó hasta quedarse a la misma altura de los pequeños.  
- Así que no quieren que me vaya. -les sonrió.  
- No... ¡No se vaya! -dijeron a coro.  
- ¿Tiene algún lugar a dónde ir? -preguntó uno de los lugareños, observando el equipaje que llevaba.  
- La verdad... No. -respondió ella, mientras se incorporaba acariciando las cabecitas de los niños que la miraban con admiración.  
- Nosotros nos sentiríamos muy honrados si se quedara con nosotros. Este es un feudo muy pequeño; sin embargo todos nos ayudamos unos a otros. Pero nunca hemos contado con la presencia de una sacerdotisa que nos ayude.

Rin lo pensó unos instantes. Antes había recibido las ropas de sacerdotisa. Ahora recibía una invitación para desempeñarse como tal en este feudo. ¿Necesitaba acaso alguna otra señal?  
- Está bien. -sonrió.- Me quedaré.

_Fin del Capítulo 2._

* * *

Reviews:

**maya radcliffe:** ¿Romántico? OK :S:S Y no te preocupes, que no soy del tipo que deja de escribir. Me puedo perder unas semanas (si hay parciales, trabajos o pereza), pero siempre regreso, jeje.

**HawkAngel XD:** OK, ya iré a leer tu fic. Y a mí también me encantan ellos como pareja. No sé, se me hace tierna, jeje.

**silvi-chan:** No te preocupes, que este fic ya está completamente planeado, escrito hasta el capítulo 4 y en constante continuación. (Creo que mencioné que lo voy publicando primero en una comu de Inuyasha...)

**naoko LK:** Jajajaja! Pues eso fue lo que se me ocurrió. Y creo que en algún momento llegaría a pasar¿no, que Sessh llegue a la conclusión de que Rin no se puede quedar con él para siempre...

**Elen-Ses:** Es que Rurouni Kenshin es mi favorito (Y Aoshi-Misao mi obsesión, jeje.) Sin embargo, es hora de darle su oportunidad a mis ideas con respecto a Inuyasha. (Que son varias ya... Creo que mi mente tan prolífera es una maldición TT). Y bueno, aunque este fic será cortito, creo que estará bien para comenzar con mis inu-sagas XD

**mizuho:** Pues aquí está la continuación y gracias por el review!

**HADA:** Jajajajaja! Oye, yo a tí te debería dar un premio por ser mi más fiel reviewer¿Qué quieres que te de? XD Pero bueno, ya vez que mis fics siempre son mero trágicos, aunque este no lo será tanto, jeje. Y sí, seguré con mi tendencia de que todo se terminará arreglando XD

**Izayoi:** Izayoi como mi suegrita? XD Me alegra que te parezca interesante y gracias por tu review!

Nos vemos en la próxima!


	3. El Palacio Feudal

**POR AMOR.**  
Fanfiction por Lita Kino 

Inuyasha no me pertenece (y de ser así, Sesshoumaru sería sólo mío y Kikyo sería devorada por Naraku, jeje...Sin ofender...), sino que todos los personajes tienen los derechos reservados de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo 3: El Palacio Feudal.**

Para los habitantes del pequeño feudo, Rin había llegado como una bendición del cielo. Combatía a los youkais malvados que se acercaban al lugar; razonaba con los youkais con alguna clase de bondad en su corazón para que no lastimasen a los aldeanos; purificaba los espíritus malignos que se posesionaban de alguna cosa o persona... Todos en el lugar la respetaban. Los adultos llegaban a pedirle consejo y los niños a jugar a su alrededor. Era como si todos pudiesen sentir la bondad y el calor que su blanco espíritu manaba.

Su amo Sesshoumaru seguía siendo una constante en sus pensamientos y ella sabía que así sería por el resto de su vida, fuese larga o fuese corta. Sin embargo, mantenerse ocupada la ayudaba a no sentirse tan triste al respecto; a no sentir nostalgia por aquel hogar que había tenido que dejar y aquel amor que consumía profundamente su corazón. Pero irónicamente, ese amor que la consumía por dentro era el mismo que le daba fuerzas para continuar día con día... Si el deseo de aquel youkai que amaba había sido que ella hiciese su vida entre los de su raza, entonces su corazón se sentía satisfecho al saber que estaba complaciendo su deseo.

Una mañana, un par de semanas después de su llegada, Rin se encontraba buscando algunas hierbas medicinales en un pequeño prado cerca de la pequeña choza que habitaba hasta el momento. Su choza no era un lugar muy grande ni bonito, sin embargo los habitantes del lugar se la habían ofrecido como morada temporal de una manera muy dulce y sencilla. Para Rin era más que suficiente, a pesar de que ellos le habían prometido que, con el tiempo, le brindarían un lugar mejor.

Aunque la nostalgia invadía permanentemente su corazón, era una dulce nostalgia. Realmente estaba agradecida con la vida, puesto que tenía un lugar para vivir y personas para ayudar. Incluso los pequeños detalles como la leve brisa acariciando su rostro y el aroma de las hierbas medicinales que se encontraba recogiendo ahora la hacían ver cuán afortunada era, a pesar de encontrarse lejos de aquel ser al que tanto amaba.  
- ¡Eh, tú¿Quién eres? -Rin tuvo que salir de su ensimismamiento al escuchar esta voz que la llamaba. Observó a su alrededor y vio a un hombre de edad madura montado en su caballo. Por sus ropas podía saber que era una persona importante.  
- Mi nombre es Rin. -Contestó ella con dulce voz.  
- No me pareces conocida. -dijo él.- Soy el Señor de estas tierras y estoy seguro de conocer a cada hombre, mujer o niño que esté bajo mis territorios. ¿De dónde vienes?  
- He venido de las Tierras del Oeste. -dijo ella, con un levísimo toque de tristeza en su voz.  
- Así que Rin, de las Tierras del Oeste... -meditó el hombre, como si hablase para sí mismo.- ¡Ya lo recuerdo! Eres la sacerdotisa de la que todos mis hombres hablan. La que ha ayudado a mi gente y mantenido la paz en mi feudo.  
- Las personas siempre tienden a dar más crédito del que en verdad se merece. -fue la humilde respuesta de Rin.  
- Bah, déjate de modestias. -replicó el señor.- ¿Dónde te encuentras viviendo?  
- En ese lugar. -contestó ella, señalando su choza. El terrateniente alzó una ceja.  
- ¿Cómo es posible que estas personas paguen tu generosidad de esta manera? -preguntó al ver la vieja choza.  
- Es lugar suficiente para mí. -fueron las sinceras palabras de Rin.  
- ¡Tonterías! -replicó él.- Quiero que vengas a mi palacio. Ese sí es un lugar digno de una sacerdotisa que ha ayudado a mi gente.  
- En verdad agradezco mucho su ofrecimiento. -Rin hizo una inclinación ante el Señor.- Sin embargo, me temo que no puedo aceptarlo.  
- No te he preguntado si aceptas o no. Te he dicho que ese mi deseo. Mejor míralo como una ventaja: Podrás desempeñar mejor tu labor como sacerdotisa estando ahí que en este lugar.

El señor de esas tierras tenía una voz firme, clásica de aquellas personas que están acostumbradas a que todos acaten sus ordenes. Sin embargo, Rin pudo observar en su mirada tanta bondad, que no fue capaz de seguirse negando a ir a palacio. Además que tenía razón: El palacio se encontraba en una zona más céntrica del feudo, desde donde podría llegar rápidamente a cualquier lugar que se necesitase.

XXX

La ambarina mirada del Youkai, la cual todos acostumbraban a ver firmemente enfocada en su objetivo, se encontraba ahora perdida en algún punto lejano. El viento que penetraba por la ventana ondeaba sus plateados cabellos, realzando aún más -si eso era posible- la hermosa figura del Amo Bonito.

No sabía por qué de unos días hacia acá, tenía una extraña sensación dentro de sí. No era la soledad de su palacio, puesto que estaba más que acostumbrado a estar solo. No era la ausencia de su sirviente, el cual no había regresado a pesar de haber transcurrido ya varias semanas. Sino que esta sensación era algo que desconocía; algo que nunca antes había experimentado... Y que por lo tanto, tampoco sabría explicar.

Esto lo hacía sentir más extraño aún. ¿Cómo era posible que él, el Gran Sesshoumaru, temido por youkais y humanos, sintiese algo que no sabía describir? Mejor aún¿Cómo era posible que él, el Señor de las Tierras del Oeste, SINTIESE?

Él no estaba acostumbrado a sentir nada. Ni siquiera dolor... mucho menos temor. Y aún menos algo a lo que no pudiese referirse. Él era una criatura indiferente, fría, dura... Y sin embargo, aquí estaba ahora, mirando por la ventana hacia un lugar perdido...

Quizás necesitase dar un paseo por sus tierras. Ni siquiera a alguien tan imponente como él le hacía bien pasar tanto tiempo encerrado. Sin embargo, esa sensación dentro de sí estaba ahora apoderándose de sus pensamientos, mientras analizaba a mil por hora alguna manera en la que pudiese definirla...

Era como... como si algo faltase... Como si hubiese un... vacío en su interior...

No supo como, pero en lugar de conducirlo a la salida, sus pasos lo llevaron de manera inconsciente hacia una puerta... La puerta de una habitación con un extraño olor a ser humano que, a pesar de las semanas sin uso, no se había extinto aún.  
- Tonterías... -dijo para sí con su ronca voz, casi en un susurro, mientras se marchaba del lugar.

XXX

El palacio del Señor Feudal era un lugar sencillamente hermoso. Un hermoso jardín circundado de árboles y coronado su centro con un pequeño lago lleno de nenúfares se abrió paso ante los ojos de la joven al recién entrar. Al fondo, una casa con una paradójica mezcla de sencillez e imponencia se extendía, haciéndola impresionarse aún más.

No pudo evitar asociar éste palacio con el que su amo poseía en las Tierras del Oeste. Éste lugar tenía más belleza que imponencia; mientras que aquel era más imponente que hermoso, como correspondía al poder de su Amo. Aunque ella siempre había pensado que la hermosura del que había sido su hogar residía precisamente en la belleza de aquel youkai amado...

Pero ahora no era tiempo de pensar en ello. Esta era su nueva vida, la vida que él quería que ella llevase y debía vivirla.  
- Bienvenida sea, sacerdotisa Rin. -saludaban una tras otras las criadas del lugar, admirándose todas por la juventud y pura belleza de la recién llegada. A Rin le daba un poco de vergüenza ser en centro de atención, pero todos la trataban de una manera tan amable...

Realmente estaba agradecida. Su suerte podría haber sido adversa: podría encontrarse aún vagando errante sin saber qué haría con su vida, pasando dificultades para encontrar alimento, durmiendo bajo la intemperie luego de tantos años de haber tenido un techo en el palacio de su amo... Pero no, aquí estaba: en otro magnífico palacio sin nada que temer. Su futuro ya no se mostraba tan incierto.  
- ¡Señor! -llegó corriendo hacia el Señor Feudal uno de sus sirvientes.- ¡Venga pronto¡La enfermedad del Joven Amo ha empeorado!

El señor no esperó ni un segundo: Inmediatamente corrió en dirección a la habitación de su hijo, quien yacía enfermo desde hace unos días de lo que parecía ser un simple resfriado. Pero ciertamente no lo era...

Entonces Rin lo sintió: Había una presencia maligna en el lugar, justamente en el sitio hacia el cual el señor se había dirigido a toda prisa. Sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió también tras él, llegando a una amplio aposento.

La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta; sin embargo, desde afuera, no se observaba nada gracias a un biombo ubicado dentro de la estancia. Aunque fuese una falta de educación, además de un atrevimiento de su parte, Rin entró a la habitación de aquel a quien llamaban "Joven Amo"  
- Su fiebre ha subido mucho. -dijo una de las criadas.- Y aunque le pongo compresas frías y le doy té de hierbas, no cede... ¡Hay que hacer algo!  
- Justo lo que sospeché... -pensó. Había algo decididamente malo en esa estancia. Debía haber un espíritu maligno, pero... ¿Dónde?  
- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó el Señor Feudal al ver que Rin se encontraba a la expectativa, observando cada rincón del lugar.  
- Sucede que la enfermedad del joven no es una enfermedad... -dijo Rin.- Hay un espíritu en esta habitación...

Las personas presentes en la habitación guardaron silencio, mientras observaban a la joven sacerdotisa escrutar detenidamente el lugar. Como toda habitación japonesa, tenía muy pocas cosas dentro de ella: Un armario, unos pergaminos, el futón, el biombo de la entrada y una mesa con un florero de bambú con el kanji "Hyo" pintado delicadamente.

Entonces lo vio: Uno de los pergaminos que estaba colgado justamente al lado del futón del joven comenzó a ondearse. Sin duda el espíritu había sentido sus poderes espirituales y pensaba luchar.  
- ¡Salgan de la habitación! -alertó y todos la obedecieron. Dirigiéndose al pergamino, agregó:- Y ahora tú... ¡Sal de ahí, espíritu maligno!

El pergamino se ondeó más intensamente, pero aunque el espíritu reaccionaba a su presencia, parecía que no tenía ni la más mínima intención de salir.  
- Bueno, yo pensaba liberarte... pero ya que no quieres, tendré que eliminarte... -dijo con resignación, sacando de sus mangas las dagas y cargándolas con su poder espiritual. El pergamino dejó de ondear. Luego de unos momentos, una sombra salió de él, ante la sonrisa de Rin. Agregó:- Me alegra que lo hayas pensado mejor. No me gusta eliminar espíritus¿sabes? Prefiero exorcizarlos para que encuentren su descanso... Y por eso... ¡Yo te exorcizo, espíritu¡Encuentra tu camino al más allá!

El espíritu desapareció y Rin guardó sus dagas de nuevo. Entonces se volvió y observó una cristalina mirada azul que la observaba desde el futón, absorto en su rostro. Nunca había visto belleza igual. Nunca había visto ojos tan llenos de bondad... y estaba seguro que nunca vería otros como esos, que ahora lo miraban también.

Había estado enfermo desde hacía muchos días y ahora que al fin despertaba de sus delirios de fiebre, observaba a esta hermosa sacerdotisa en su habitación, quien en un gesto de nobleza había expulsado al causante de su agonía.  
- Yo soy Hyo. -dijo él, incorporándose.- Y tú... Tú eres un ángel...

_Fin del Capítulo 3._

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé... No tengo perdón T.T Especialmente porque el capítulo 3 está escrito desde antes de que comenzara a publicar este fic por aquí XD Simplemente se me había olvidado subirlo...

Gracias a Diosa de Dioses, darkwishsessho, sacerdotisamiryaries, Saya, Shiharu Tendo, catherine2040, mizuho, HawkAngel XD, Sele-chan, Elen-Ses por sus reviews. Y a quienes no dejaron reviews, pues también XD

Cuídenseque trataré de no centrarme tanto en mi otro fic y ponerle más atención a este...

Lita Kino.


End file.
